The present disclosure relates to a structure for reducing the amount of water splashed on a vehicle engine.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-198139 discloses an accessory drive belt cover for an engine as an exemplary structure for reducing the amount of water splashed on a vehicle engine. Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-198139 describes an accessory drive system including a crankshaft pulley, an accessory pulley, and an endless transmitting member (an accessory drive belt) wound between the pulleys. This system is installed near one end of an engine body in the direction in which its output shaft extends, and is covered with the accessory drive belt cover disposed near the one end.